


Piano & Pachira

by coldphoenix



Series: Demonic Love (King Piccolo x OC) [7]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldphoenix/pseuds/coldphoenix
Summary: Just a couple of commissions and requests I got from Pachira's owner on tumblr. We had an rp where they got together. Pachira isn't mine!





	1. Safety

**Author's Note:**

> Eee my first commission! I hope it’s okay… because of the word limit I couldn’t go into too much detail, but I tried to put Piano’s nerves and Pachira’s feeling of safety across and I hope it came out okay. I went a little over on my word limit because it was fun to write lol, I hope you don’t mind XD  
> Thank you for commissioning me!  
> (Pachira is not my OC).

Piano looked around Pachira’s living room, waiting for her to emerge. She said she could help himself to a drink, but he felt a little rude doing so… unless she wanted one as well? Should he make her one? Should he ask?  
“Um – did you want me to make you a drink?” Piano called towards her bedroom.  
“No, it’s okay – but help yourself!” Came her reply, and Piano remained seated. He would wait for her. It was more polite.

He settled onto the sofa and looked at it, working out at which end he would sleep. They’d been out on a date in the park; it had been sunny all day, enough for them to enjoy a picnic. Piano was only supposed to walk her home, but out of nowhere the most ghastly thunder storm had struck and Pachira had been so frightened she’d practically begged Piano to stay with her. Well… he couldn’t refuse, could he? She only had one bedroom though – and Piano was too much of a gentleman to even think of sharing with her. He’d immediately said he would take the sofa, and Pachira had given him a change of clothes… Piano clung to them in comfort, soothed by their warmth. He didn’t have the heart to tell her he could actually make his own clothes; he didn’t really need these… but she’d been kind enough to lend them to her, he felt bad rejecting them. They were nice, anyway… They smelt of her. Piano loved them for that. “Um… Piano?”

He raised his head at the sound of her voice again.  
“Yes?”  
“I’m sorry… my dress is stuck. Can you help me?”  
“Oh…” Piano’s cheeks darkened slightly. She wanted him to… help her undress…? … That wasn’t a line, was it? No… No, Pachira was far too sweet and innocent for that. She was barely confident enough to kiss him; there was no way she would ever have anything ‘adult’ on her mind. “Of course.” Piano shook his head, banishing his thoughts away, and headed for her room.

Inside he found Pachira, struggling with the zip on her dress. She looked at him sheepishly, her face flushed a little.  
“Sorry…” She whimpered in embarrassment. She felt silly… It must look like she couldn’t dress herself…  
“Not at all.” Piano smiled. He approached her, and stared at the zip that was stuck halfway down her back. … He could see her bra. Piano felt his cheeks darken, and he cleared his throat. She had a lovely figure… She was so slim, but with wide hips, and smooth skin… No! He frowned at himself, and blinked his thoughts away. This was inappropriate! And disrespectful! He cleared his throat and grabbed hold of the zip, trying his best to stay calm as his fingers touched against her soft skin. _Tug. Tug. Zip_!  
“Thank you!” Pachira exclaimed.  
“N-No problem.” Piano quickly stepped away, and refused to look at her. He felt funny… He always felt funny around her, but… now she was undressing. He turned his back to her, allowing Pachira her privacy. She smiled in appreciation; he was such a gentleman. She felt so secure around him, and so safe… He wasn’t like the other boys. Other boys would grab her, and say rude things and make her upset… Piano didn’t do that. He took the sofa without her even asking, and now he wasn’t looking while she changed into her pyjamas… He really was so sweet. She felt like she could trust him with her life… forever. Like they belonged together. Being with him just felt so normal, and right… Like they’d been together for years already. It was just so… perfect. She was sure of it, he was the one…

Piano’s heart was racing as he listening to her getting changed. He should have left the room – but he was just so keen to turn away, and when he did she started getting dressed… This was awkward! He felt so nervous. Was it really okay for him to be here? In her bedroom…?  
“Okay, done.” Pachira’s voice caught his attention, and when Piano turned to face her… his eyes almost popped out of his skull.

She looked… beautiful! She was wearing… actually, it just looked like another dress. A loose lavender colour, that showed off her gorgeous figure. It looked so soft… Oh Kami, she looked adorable! She had such a beautiful little body, and she was so cute… “What’s wrong?” Pachira questioned, noticing the distressed look on Piano’s face. “Are you okay?”  
“Mm!” Piano could only squeal in response, becoming a nervous wreck. He felt hot. His heart was racing – he was sure he was sweating! He had to control himself! She really didn’t look much different than she had all day… But all day he’d thought she looked beautiful, and now even more so… Eee!

Piano’s eyes widened as she approached him, and his heart became filled with dread. What… what was she going to do…? Oh, no… Piano’s entire body tensed as she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him gratefully.  
“Thank you for staying over.” She smiled into his shoulder.  
“It… it’s alright…” Piano whimpered nervously, his body trembling. Why did she have to hug him? And why was he acting like this! He had to get a hold of himself – he was acting like a pervert! But… the nightdress was so soft… her skin was so warm against him – and she’d taken off her bra! Piano’s eyes widened when he saw it on the bed, and he suddenly became so aware of how soft her chest felt against him… Nooo! No no, why was this happening? He felt so… excited! This was terrible!  
“Are you okay?” Pachira asked, looking at him in concern.  
“Um… Y-Yes.” Piano nodded.  
“Your face is purple…”  
“Oh, I… I’m just…” Piano cleared his throat, and hung his head in dismay. “I’m just… nervous.”  
“Nervous?” She asked. “Why?”  
“I…” Piano hesitated, immediately regretting saying anything. He shouldn’t have… He should have pushed his feelings aside, and pretended like he wasn’t attracted to her. But he didn’t… and now he’d gotten himself into a terrible mess… “I… I like you.” He uttered quickly. “And um… you – you look very pretty – I mean you’re pretty anyway! Of course!” Piano flashed her a sheepish smile, panicking in case he’d offended her. “Of course you’re always pretty, but… in those clothes…” He lowered his eyes, and sighed. “I’m sorry… I’m afraid I… I’m my father’s son. I… I think you’re very attractive, Pachira… I um… I… I’m having… impure thoughts.”  
“… Oh.”

Pachira looked at him, and a blush formed on her face. Impure thoughts…? Like… sexual? But… but she didn’t understand. A lot of boys had sexual thoughts about her, but they usually grabbed her or harassed her. Piano was the first boy that just… admitted it, and did nothing about it! He must really respect her… To restrain himself, and be honest…  
“I’m sorry.” Piano spoke. “If you want me to leave –”  
“No, please!” Pachira begged, taking hold of his hand. “It’s the storm – I’m scared! Won’t you stay a little while? Please?”

Piano looked down at her hand on his, and sighed.  
“Well… I’d love to, but I… I’m sorry.” He met her eyes, and she could see the guilt in them. He looked so sorrowful… “I’m afraid that if I stay I would… I would want to um… do things. With… with you…” He swallowed, and looked away. Kami, this was terrible! His heart was racing; his cheeks were on fire. He shouldn’t be admitting this – he knew how horrible he must sound, but he didn’t want to lie to her…  
“… Okay.”

Piano blinked, and looked at her. Okay…? What did she mean…? “Nobody’s ever said that to me before…” Pachira uttered quietly. “I mean… normally boys just grab me, and I have to fight to get away. You’re the first boy that’s respected me, Piano… And – and I like you too. I feel so safe with you, I…” She looked down timidly, clutching at her dress. “Um…”  
“… Pachira.” Piano spoke softly. He placed his hands on her hips, and stared at her. Was she… was she really okay with…? Well – they’d been dating a while. The thought had crossed his mind many times, but she’d always been so timid he didn’t want to force her… “… Are you sure?”  
“Well… if… if you want… we could do a little…” Pachira whimpered, still too shy to look at him.  
“Well… yes!” Piano gasped. “I – I mean, if you’re sure… I don’t want to force you –”  
“Oh, Piano!” 

Piano’s eyes widened when he found her lips on his beak and her arms around him, in a gesture of gratitude. “You’re so sweet!”  
“I… I’m sure I’m not…” Piano answered nervously, all too aware of her breasts against him, and how close his hands were to her buttocks. Eep… Oh Kami, the desire was overwhelming. He was certain he was ready – his pants felt tight. Would she mind perhaps just a little…? They were a couple, after all…

He hugged her back, squeezing her against him. It was torture for him, but she seemed to like it. He could feel her smile against his beak, and he felt her lips softly against his cheek. Hm… maybe just a little… If she really didn’t mind. She didn’t mind, did she…? With a racing heart, Piano placed a shaking hand on her butt, and held it there… She didn’t run away. She tensed, but she didn’t run… Alright, so… what next? What would King Piccolo do…? Actually, no. King Piccolo would bend her over and violate her until she started crying in pain – Frikiza might be into that but Piano was certain Pachira wasn’t! He wouldn’t even know where to begin with that kind of thing… He couldn’t imagine ever enjoying Pachira in pain. So he very carefully opened his mouth, and poked out his tongue to run it across her neck. He’d done that before; it was his version of a deep kiss. But it was different now… it meant more now. Now that he was in her bedroom, and she was… wearing that. He tried not to moan at the taste of her skin on his tongue, but he couldn’t stop his grip on her butt tightening. She pulled away, and looked at him nervously.  
“Um…” She whimpered.  
“Perhaps we should… get in bed?” Piano suggested. Pachira hesitated, then nodded.  
“Okay…”

She squeezed his hand, and they made their way to the bed, and climbed in. Piano tried to remain calm as he slipped her underwear off her, and that dress… but seeing her naked body laying before him made him feel so nervous. Nervous, and excited… oh Kami. His heart was pounding in his chest; he was shaking… but so was she. She was afraid. He had to calm her down… He did what he could, and began to warmly stroke her. She seemed to relax slightly, and she squeezed his hand and smiled at him. He cleared his throat, and removed his clothing… then he waited for her to laugh at his body. She didn’t… Actually, she was smiling… Didn’t she think he was ugly…? Or strange-looking…? He wasn’t quite sure what to do now, but she was lying there… She was waiting for him – he had to do something! He leaned down, and nuzzled his beak against her neck.  
“Pachira, I… I don’t want to hurt you…”  
“You won’t.” Pachira whimpered. She rubbed her cheek against his beak, soothed by the soft affection he was showing her. He was so gentle… “Please… stay with me.”  
“Of course…”

Piano rubbed his beak against her, his tongue softly lapping at her skin. It touched her lips, and she giggled as she kissed him back. That was reassuring… but it only made him more excited. He struggled to control himself. Before he could tell his body to stop Piano found himself making his way down her, his tongue trailing down her soft flesh. He cupped her breasts in his hands and squeezed them. He wanted to grip them much more firmly than he did, but he had some self-control at least. She breathed shakily under him, moaning softly as his warm tongue ran along her body. It tickled… and it felt new, but it wasn’t scary. She felt… safe. She knew he would never hurt her. 

He reached her opening, and his heart stopped for a brief moment as he touched it with his tongue. He was so terrified that she would slap him or scream… and he froze when she gasped, but then she settled down… and Piano tried moving his tongue along her. She moaned softly… oh, Kami… He almost climaxed just at that, and her sweet taste… He felt so hot, partly due to nerves and partly… he was so desperate! He was so scared of hurting her; he was so scared his desires would be too strong. But… he couldn’t not try. He wanted her… He was physically aching. He needed her…

Piano took hold of Pachira’s hand, and smiled when she squeezed it, her free hand fondly stroking his beak. He pleasured her for a moment, before he pulled away and positioned himself above her, and he pushed his organ inside her as slowly as he could. Oh… They both gasped, her a little in pain but both of them in ecstasy. She scrunched her eyes shut and bit her lip as Piano moved in and out of her. She squeezed his hand, and pulled his beak towards her. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to feel close to him, and show him how much she loved him. How much he meant to her. She held his beak against her face, planting soft kisses on it as he stroked her flesh with his tongue.  
“Mm…” Pachira whimpered. “Piano…”  
“I’m here.” Piano whispered, nuzzling her neck. “I… oh…” He groaned lowly and placed his arms under her back, hugging her against him as he moved inside her. She was so soft and warm, so beautiful… he loved her.  
“Piano…” Pachira sobbed fondly, hugging him back. She squeezed him tightly, planting waves of kisses all over his face as he pushed himself in and out of her. It felt so nice… she could feel his warmth all around her. She could feel how much he loved her…  
“Oh…” Piano groaned, burying his face into her breasts. Oh, this was starting to feel too good. He squeezed her tightly, and listened to her soft whimpers as he spilt his seed inside her, becoming engulfed in a wave of ecstasy. “Pachira…” 

He collapsed onto her for a moment, then lay down beside her, and he smiled when she immediately scooted towards him to pull him into a tight hug. He rubbed his beak against her head, closing his eyes as he stroked her fondly, enjoying the feeling of her doing the same. She planted a few small kisses on his neck, before nestling into his chest, and into his warmth. She felt so safe… So warm and safe. As they lay in each other’s arms, Pachira didn’t even notice the storm outside.


	2. Little Note

Pachira scrunched her eyes shut, in such a panicked state she was trembling. Her heart was racing, tears streaming down her face… Her breaths were short and shaky, disturbed by the mixed feelings of sadness, anger, anxiety, worry… and loneliness. She was alone in all this… and she just wanted him to go away. _Bang_!  
“Pachira!” Piano’s voice followed the heavy knocking on their bedroom door, as he tried desperately to get her to let him in. He wouldn’t normally try yelling at her; it was obviously no way to get somebody to let them in their room… but it was his room as well! He lived here too! And talking to her calmly hadn’t worked. Texting her and calling her hadn’t worked. She didn’t want to be near him. Little by little she’d pushed him away. Her emotions had been all over the place for months. One minute she was happy, the next she was so depressed… Sometimes she would just lock herself in their room for hours, for no reason at all. No reason that she was willing to disclose anyway… She’d been angry at him for no reason, and snapped at him, without ever saying why… and eventually it had come to this. Piano hadn’t spoken to her properly in months. She never talked to him; she barely even looked at him. They ate together in silence most days, and in bed she lay with her back to him, shrugging him off or moving away if he tried to touch her… Piano didn’t know why. They’d been so happy, and all of a sudden… He didn’t know if she wanted to break up, or he’d done something wrong… or maybe she was just sick of him. She was young, and beautiful. She could have anyone she wanted, or do anything… perhaps she just didn’t want to be with a shrivelled, strange, old-looking book worm like him anymore. “Pachira –”  
“Go away!” Came Pachira’s tearful response. “I want to be on my own!”  
“You always want to be on your own!” Piano snapped. “You’ve been avoiding me for months – what have I done?”  
“N-Nothing…” Pachira whimpered. “I haven’t been… just go away! Please!”

Piano heard sniffing, and he let out a sigh. How could she say he hadn’t done anything…? He clearly had – she was crying! And she had locked him out of their room – why would she do that if she wasn’t angry at him?  
“Pachira, please…” Piano spoke. “I’m worried about you – there’s something wrong! And if you don’t tell me…” He frowned, and huffed. “Then I’ll have no choice but to break down the door!”

There was silence for a moment. Piano heard the soft sound of sobbing, and sniffing… Was she finally calming down…? She wasn’t screaming…  
“… Don’t break the door.” Came her timid voice. “I… wait until I tell you to come in.”  
“… Alright.” Piano sighed. Finally! This was a start at least… wasn’t it? Did this mean she was willing to talk to him…? He wasn’t going _anywhere_ until this was resolved –

_Click_. Piano heard the sound of the door being unlocked, followed by Pachira’s footsteps scurrying away.  
“Okay.” She called. “Come…”

Piano took hold of the door handle, and he hesitated for a split second. He suddenly felt nervous… He’d wanted to talk to her for so long, but things had been so tense between them… now he was actually a little afraid. What if she wanted to leave him…? What if she’d found somebody else…? His heart started to beat rapidly, and he felt a little sick. What could possibly be wrong with her…? But… he couldn’t stop and think about it now. Piano had no idea how long it would be before she changed her mind and locked the door again. So, bravely, he stepped into the room… and his heart broke at what he saw.

She just looked… so vulnerable. She was sitting in bed, her eyes wet and her face red from tears. She was shaking; she had a dozen blankets wrapped around her, that she was clinging onto desperately as if they were the only thing in the world that could comfort her. How… how had she ended up like this…?  
“Pachira…”

Suddenly, Piano forgot his nerves. He rushed over to the bed and sat beside her, staring at her tearful face. “What… what’s wrong?” She didn’t answer to begin with. She kept staring forward, refusing to look at him and sobbing softly. Why didn’t she want to talk to him…? What had he done wrong…? “Pachira…” Piano whimpered. “Please…” He placed a hand on her back, watching her in case she moved away. “I love you –”  
“Fine!” She barked, causing Piano to flinch. “… Fine.”

She sniffed, and wiped her eyes. “Piano…” Pachira sobbed. “You’re… you’re going to hate me, but…” She took hold of the blankets that were covering her, and lowered them down to reveal her stomach. It was rounded… Piano had tried not to notice that Pachira had been getting bigger recently. He didn’t mind if she gained weight… but did she think it bothered him? Was that what this was about? No… No, she was wrong! Of course she was! How could she think he’d be so shallow? He didn’t mind at all if she gained weight – why would he? He still loved her, and she wasn’t overweight on a dangerous level, so if eating a little more made her happy, then he didn’t see the harm…

All of a sudden, Pachira burst into tears once more. “See!” She screamed, her body shaking all over again. He was staring at her belly so intently, not saying a word… He hated it! She could tell he hated it – he was angry at her! He wouldn’t want to stay with her after this… he would leave her all by herself! “I knew you’d be mad!” She wailed. “I didn’t mean to – I didn’t know I could even get pregnant! I didn’t do this on purpose!”  
“Wh…” Piano’s eyes widened slightly. Pregnant…? Is that what she just said…? She was…? “You’re…” Piano trembled, staring at her. “That’s my…” He looked down at her stomach, and suddenly it dawned on him just how round it was. It had never occurred to him before – if she was simply overweight, it wouldn’t be so defined… How had he not noticed that? How stupid of him! How the _hell_ had he not noticed? “We’re having a baby?”  
“I… I decided to keep it, because… because I wanted a baby with you… but… but I…” Pachira sniffed, and clasped her hands over her eyes in distress. She couldn’t bring herself to look at him. “I don’t know if we’re ready, and I don’t know what to do – and I feel weird! Sometimes I’m super happy but then I’m mad – and I didn’t mean to yell at you, but I get so angry over small things now, and my pies haven’t been selling so well because nobody likes them, and I don’t know what to do about it!” She took a breath, and sniffed, before erupting into tears again. “And my feet hurt all the time – and I’m scared of telling my dad because he’ll be mad at me because I’m not married and it’ll be a bastard and he won’t love it – and I know you won’t love me either because my boobs and hips are bigger and I look so fat! And I know you won’t find me attractive anymore and I don’t know what to do! When I found out I read about all this and I was going to tell you, but then things were so much harder than I thought and I didn’t say anything and now I’m a fat mess!” She grabbed hold of her stomach and clutched it tightly, tears pouring down her face. “You can leave me if you want! I’ll be okay! Just go!”

Piano sat in silence for a moment, unable to move. He was… stunned. He didn’t even think it was possible for them to… but they did… Pregnant…? For how long…? How long had she been…? Oh, no… No – she’d been suffering for so long all by herself. She’d spent so long feeling alone and confused, and he hadn’t even noticed… How had he not noticed that? She’d had to endure so much stress, and her feet hurting, and her body changing… Piano remembered when Frikiza was pregnant – she always tried to act brave in front of the family, but Piano could tell she wasn’t entirely happy with how her body looked… And Pachira was so much more sensitive than Frikiza, and this had never happened to her before and she was probably scared… and Piano had left her to deal with that all on her own. How had he not noticed? He was a terrible boyfriend!  
“Pachira…” Piano uttered.

He put his arms around her, and held her against him. He couldn’t believe what a state she was in. Her loud crying was breaking his heart; he’d never seen her so upset before, or so vulnerable… He had to fix it… “I’m… I’m so sorry.” He rested his beak on her head and closed his eyes, forcing back his own tears. “Of course I won’t leave you… I’m so sorry you had to go through this alone… I should have helped you. I love you, Pachira… I would never leave you.”  
“Hm…” She uttered quietly, and sniffed. “R-Really…?”  
“Yes…” Piano nodded against her head. “Of course. How could you think I’d leave…?”  
“But it… it’s so… we didn’t plan it.” Pachira whimpered. “I… I don’t know how it happened.”  
“Well – neither do I – but that doesn’t matter!” Piano insisted. “We’ll figure it out – I love you. I’ll be here for you, we…” He exhaled, and laughed a little. He couldn’t believe what he was about to say… “We can… we can be a family.”  
“A family…?” Pachira smiled a little, and timidly snuggled against him. “So you aren’t…” She sniffed again. “You aren’t angry…?”  
“No…” Piano soothed. “Of course not. I love you, Pachira. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, and now…” He titled her head up, and looked at her. “You’re… you’re having my baby.”  
“Y-Yes…” Pachira’s smile grew a little wider, and a small blush formed on her cheeks. “Is… is that okay…?”  
“Of course it is!” Piano cried. “I always wanted us to have a child! And now – now that it’s happened… I don’t understand why Pachira, but I’m so happy! Aren’t you?”  
“Yes!” Pachira giggled. “Of course!” 

She bit her lip and watched as Piano placed his palm on her stomach, and caressed his egg. Or… was it an egg…? For a short moment he was worried, thinking back to Viola’s birth… she’d tried to break out of Frikiza’s womb… No – but that was only a problem because she was half King Piccolo and half Frikiza! Two abnormally powerful and aggressive beings – Pachira’s baby wouldn’t do that. She was so small and sweet, and Piano was hardly a big man himself… so surely it would be fine… Their baby would be calmer than Viola… “What’s wrong?” Pachira asked shakily, her grief and panic steadily returning at the look of concern upon Piano’s face.  
“Oh – nothing.” Piano smiled. He hadn’t meant to startle her… He stroked her stomach, and against his palm he felt a small amount of ki… … wow. That was… wonderful. Piano felt an immense warmth in his chest, so much that it almost hurt. He… he wanted to cry. It was so… perfect. “I love you.” He pulled her tight against him, careful not to crush their egg, and he held her. “I love both of you.”  
“I…” Pachira’s eyes began to water again, this time with happy tears. “I love both of you too… I… I’m so happy, Piano…” She wrapped her arms around him, and giggled softly as he nuzzled his beak into her neck. “Stop…” She smiled. “I… I look so horrible.”  
“No. No, you don’t.” Piano soothed, and extended his tongue out to lick her cheek. It was the most he could ever do without lips… “You look like a mother.”  
“Haha…” Pachira blushed again, and shyly looked at her bump. “I… I do…?”  
“Mm-hm.” Piano crooned against her cheek. “You’re beautiful. You’re always beautiful. I still like your body, Pachira. I love it.”  
“Haha…” Pachira giggled. “You’re a dork for saying that. I got so fat…”  
“Hmm… but it’s not really fat. It’s… nurturing.” Piano ran his gaze along her body. From behind she really didn’t look all that different… Her butt was slightly bigger, but… she certainly didn’t look fat at all. He grinned slightly, and placed his palm on her hip. It was a lot softer and squishier than usual… he found it kind of cute, actually… “I like it.”  
“Stop!” Pachira squealed, her cheeks turning bright red as he squeezed her. “Piano…”  
“I love you.” Piano crooned, and moved his hands round to settle them back on his egg. He rested his beak on her head, and sighed contently. This was perfect… He had his own little family… “Let’s… let’s stay like this for a while. Do you mind…?”  
“No!” Pachira leaned back against him, comforted by his warmth. “It’s okay with me.” She titled her head up to kiss his cheek, and settled down against him, closing her eyes.

xxxxx

“Hello everyone! Come in, come in!” Pachira watched from her seat on the sofa as Piano let his family into their house. They’d lay in bed together for hours, not moving… but eventually Pachira had started to feel hungry, and after eating they’d decided they should tell his family the good news. Piano had invited them to come here – he refused to let Pachira walk to them. He wanted her to rest… He’d made dinner for her, and put lotion on her feet and given her a bath… She felt so loved. Actually, she felt kind of silly for keeping it a secret for so long. She must have been too emotional from hormones to think about how happy he would be. He would make such a good father… and she was so excited to tell them the news!  
“What’s this about?” King Piccolo grunted, looking at the couple.  
“Well, um…” Piano approached Pachira nervously, and put his arm around her. He looked at his family, and cleared his throat. “We, um… we’re… having a baby.”  
“Huh?”

The family’s eyes widened. Frikiza, King Piccolo, Piccolo Junior, Tambourine, Cymbal and Drum… they all looked stunned, until the mutants’ faces changed. They looked… embarrassed, suddenly…  
“Oh… yeah.” Tambourine sweat dropped, glancing at Cymbal and Drum. “We forgot about that wish…”  
“Yeah, I… I found a shiny rock and that seemed more important…” Cymbal mumbled, and looked at Piano sheepishly. “Sorry…”  
“Are you mad at us for not telling?” Drum questioned.  
“Telling – tell what?” Piano frowned. “What are you talking about?”  
“Yes.” Frikiza shot her stepsons a stern glare. “What have you been up to?”  
“Uh…” The mutants trembled slightly, and backed away from her.  
“Well um…” Tambourine looked at Piano. “Remember a while back you said you wanted kids but you and Pachira weren’t a match…?”  
“Yes…?” Piano replied. He was already starting to feel nervous. Wish…? No… No no, they didn’t…  
“Well… we felt bad so we asked Shenron to make it so that you could have kids.” Cymbal said. “It was supposed to be a surprise, but uh… we forgot about it…”  
“Yeah…”  
“Oh my god…” Frikiza gasped, staring at the boys with wide eyes. “Boys… how could you do that? It was so irresponsible of you –”  
“It was so _**stupid**_!”  
“Aaah!”

 __The mutants jumped back as Piano lunged at them, his ki suddenly burning so fiercely he was glowing.  
“ _How could you do that to me_!” Piano screamed, smacking them as hard as he could. “You interfered in our lives without my consent, without even asking me – you could have killed Pachira! You stupid, stupid idiots!”  
“Aaaa!” The mutants wailed. “Sorry, Piano!”  
“We thought it would be nice!”  
“What on earth is nice about that!” Piano roared, still beating them mercilessly while King Piccolo sniggered in amusement. “Do you have any idea what Pachira has been through –”  
“Piano!”

 __Pachira’s voice stopped him dead in his tracks, and he turned to face her.  
“What!” He barked.  
“It’s okay…” Pachira rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him and kissing him in an attempt to calm him down. “Please stop it! They didn’t mean to do a bad thing! They were just stupid…” She looked at the mutants. “You guys should have asked first.”  
“We… we know…” Tambourine guiltily replied to her.  
“We’re sorry…”  
“Sorry?” Piano snarled. “You’re so –”  
“Piano!” Pachira wailed. “Stop! Calm down! It’s okay… something good came out of it in the end, didn’t it?” She took hold of his hand, and looked at him. “You said you were happy…”  
“… Humph.” Piano exhaled, calming down slightly at her touch. She was right, but… “I am… they were just stupid.” He looked at her, and she smiled back… … Hm. Her face was calming… She didn’t seem angry herself. … Alright. Well… they were stupid, but if they were just trying to be nice… “… Fine.” Piano huffed. He stepped back from his brothers, and stubbornly turned his head away. “You are forgiven on this occasion.”  
“Thanks…” The mutants sweat dropped. Piccolo Junior scoffed, frowning at them. Idiots… He looked at Piano and Pachira, and smiled slightly.  
“Congratulations.” He spoke. “If you ever need a babysitter…”  
“You will be my first choice.” Piano smiled.  
“I hope for the kid’s sake it gets its looks from its mother.” King Piccolo commented, narrowing his eyes at Piano. “I was feeling sick when I created you… That’s why you turned out so hideous.”  
“Thank you for clarifying…” Piano hung his head in dismay, mildly comforted by Pachira’s hand on his back and the sound of Frikiza smacking King Piccolo with her tail.

 __He felt a warm, soft kiss on his cheek, and he lifted his head to look at Pachira with a smile. She was so sweet… so perfect. She instantly made him feel better. “I love you.” Piano said.  
“I love you too!” Pachira giggled. She threw herself into Piano’s arms, and Piano ignored the sound of his family members gagging as he cuddled her tight. It wasn’t long before they left them to it, actually… Piano barely noticed as they said goodbye and let themselves out. There was one thing he couldn’t help but notice though… One thing that had been at the back of his mind this whole time. Now that the visitors were gone and things had settled down, it seemed like the right moment to bring it up… Pachira’s father was a very traditional man, and very protective of his little girl… he would be so angry to find out that she was having a baby out of wedlock. So to Piano… there didn’t seem to be any other logical thing to do.  
“Pachira…” He spoke softly against her neck.  
“Mm?” Pachira hummed in response, rubbing her cheek against him. “What?”  
“I don’t have a ring… but if I buy one… will you marry me…?”  
“Uh…” She could barely utter anything else before her emotions got the better of her. She clung to him tightly, and Piano chuckled slightly at the sound of her crying. He assumed that was a yes…


	3. Commission - Squishy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a sort of cute little scene between Piano and pregnant Pachira, mildly nsfw. Enjoy!

Piano let out a soft purr, and snuggled up to his wife. He’d become rather excited… Going to bed with Pachira was nothing new, but recently she’d become a lot… ‘softer’. Physically. Pregnancy was changing her body, and aside from the obvious bump on her front, she’d gone up a couple of bra sizes and her butt was bigger… Piano liked it. A lot. So much that seeing her in her pyjamas and lying next to her often got him aroused. He sometimes didn’t act on it; he knew sex wasn’t particularly pleasant or comfortable for her right now… but, sometimes he couldn’t resist touching her at least.

He wrapped his arms around her, and nuzzled his beak against her head. Pachira let out a soft giggle, and moved closer to him. She was on her side, facing away from him. Which meant her butt was facing him. If she pushed it into him, it meant she was in the mood as well… _shuffle_. Yes! Piano hummed, and planted his hand on her butt, squeezing it. She giggled again, then turned around to face him. It wasn’t easy. Pachira was finding movement more difficult as time went on, and for a moment Piano felt sorry for her. Sometimes just turning around in bed looked like it caused her pain…  
“Are you okay…?” He asked, when she landed with her body facing his. She met his eyes, and smiled.  
“Mm-hm!” She beamed, blushing slightly. It always made her so happy when he worried about her… and he worried about her a lot. It was sweet…

Pachira leaned forward, and planted a kiss on his beak. “I love you.” She said.  
“I love you too.” Piano nuzzled his beak on her head once more, and licked her cheek, which caused Pachira to giggle again. It was his version of a kiss, and it always made her blush - especially when she was in this mood. Her hormones had been crazy recently… Pachira found herself becoming excited almost out of nowhere. She opened her mouth to his tongue, and locked her lips around his beak as best she could. Piano eagerly leaned in, his hands finding their way back onto her butt. He panted heavily; he was so keen… his crotch was really starting to ache. But… he knew she wouldn’t want to… “H-Honey…” He breathed into her neck. “Do you…”  
“Um…” Pachira looked away awkwardly. She was in the mood… she wanted to do _something_ , but… sex scared her so much. What if something happened to the baby? And with her this size it was difficult to get comfortable anyway… she didn’t want to do real sex until after everything was back to normal… “I’m sorry…”  
“It’s alright.” Piano soothed, fully understanding. Honestly, he was a little worried about sex himself. He was sure any child born from King Piccolo’s demon clan was strong enough to handle it, but… this one had human DNA as well, and even if the baby could handle it, that didn’t mean Pachira’s body wouldn’t be put under strain… he’d rather not take the risk. “Just…” He nibbled at her neck, before licking it, and smiled at the sound of Pachira’s cute giggling. “Um…”

His eyes widened slightly, when he felt Pachira’s hand on his pyjama bottoms. Specially, the raised area of his pyjama bottoms… “… Yes.” Piano breathed. “Do that.”  
“Okay.” Pachira bit her lip and snuggled up to him, her face darkening at the hardness she felt in her hand. Piano wasn’t very big… well, he maybe was for his size, but his size wasn’t very big… but when he was excited he always got really hard. Pachira thought so anyway… she didn’t have anything to compare it to really, but it always felt kind of… strong, maybe. Enough to make Pachira blush and squeal anyway. She ran her hand up and down the bulge for a moment, before placing her hand inside his bottoms to take hold of it.  
“Mm…” Piano let out a soft moan, and hungrily lapped at her neck with his tongue. He pinched her ear with his beak; he knew she liked that. He kept nibbling and licking her, his hands excitedly fondling her soft, round butt as she pleasured him. “Honey…” Piano breathed, and smiled when she kissed his beak. She kissed him a few times, before he opened his beak to pull her into another deep kiss. Ooo, he was so excited… he wanted to grind against her. Piano loved facing Pachira; he loved to meet her eyes while they kissed and held each other, but… he was always terrified to put too much pressure on the bump, and right now it was sort of in the way… “Turn…” He pulled his beak away, to nuzzle her neck while he spoke to her, trying his best to make her feel secure. He didn’t want her to think he wanted her to face away from him for bad reasons… “Turn around, honey. I won’t put it in, I…”  
“Okay.” Pachira nodded, understanding. Thank god! Sometimes her hormones made her hypersensitive; Piano could say something, and half the time she would understand he wasn’t being mean and she would smile and go along with it, and the other half she would take it personally and think he wasn’t attracted to her or something… as if that could ever be possible!

Pachira steadily turned around, placing her back to Piano once more, and he immediately scooted as close to her as he could possibly get. Pachira giggled and blushed, biting her lip when she felt his hardness grinding fiercely against her butt. Her big, soft, round butt… Piano couldn’t get enough of it! He eagerly buried his face in her neck, softly biting and licking her, desperate to taste her flesh as he furiously ground his erection against her. He loved her butt like this… he could just bury himself in it. Her butt, and her boobs, and her pretty face… She was so gorgeous! Pachira placed her arm around Piano’s head, holding him against her and kissing him whenever she could. She squealed excitedly, enjoying herself as Piano ran his hand up her thigh, massaging it and grabbing chunks of her flesh as it travelled up to her butt, while his other hand slid under her and went for her boobs. He eagerly grabbed and pulled at her soft flesh, burying his palms in the giant mounds of soft, squishy skin. “P-Piano…” Pachira whimpered, her own excitement growing. She liked it when he was a little rough with her, especially when he put so much effort into kissing her at the same time, like he was really trying to show her affection.  
“Mm… mm-hm…” Piano groaned, his grinding becoming faster. Oh, he was close. His breathing was low and heavy, his hands becoming more furious, grabbing big chunks of her flesh in them. Big chunks of her huge boobs and butt… that huge butt that was burying his organ. He rubbed it down her buttocks and onto her underwear, listening in bliss to Pachira’s soft moans of pleasure as his thrusting stimulated both of them. She was so warm down there, and she was moving towards him… Oh, Kami… Kami… “ _ **Mmm**_!”  
“Ow!” Piano’s climax was accompanied by a sharp yelp, which immediately cut his pleasure short.  
“Oh…” He looked at her, his expression quickly changing from elation to guilt. Oh, no! Had he hurt her? Had he hurt the baby? _Shit_! “Are you okay?” Piano cried, his eyes widening. “Pachira?”  
“I… I’m fine.” Pachira turned slightly to look at him, and rubbed her butt, where she felt a small cut. “Your claws…”  
“Oh…” Piano lowered his eyes, to see the mark he’d left upon her. She was bleeding slightly; it was only a scratch, so there were only a couple of drops of blood and the wound had closed up already, but still… He hadn’t meant to do that to her. “… I’m sorry…” He mumbled guiltily. “I got too excited…”  
“It’s okay.” Pachira smiled. She wasn’t mad. She felt kind of guilty herself, actually. Yelping had just been an instinct – she hadn’t meant to startle him… “Do you really like my butt so much?” She asked shyly, blushing.  
“Um… yes.” Piano chuckled, and nuzzled his beak against her nose. “I love your whole body.”  
“Okay.” Pachira grinned sheepishly, and placed her hand back on his organ, which had started to settle down. “Did I ruin it…?”  
“No.” Piano smiled. Well… the moment hadn’t lasted quite as long as usual, but he still felt good… And relieved! He’d been quite worked up before; rubbing against her had fixed that in a very pleasant way.

He put his arms around her, and rested his beak on her head. “No… that was nice.” He took hold of her hand on his organ, and squeezed it fondly. Pachira smiled, and allowed herself to rest in his arms for a while. She always liked to lie with him… He always made her feel so safe. But… in the back of her mind, she was still kind of… excited. Hmm… but this hugging was nice… Pachira couldn’t decide if she wanted to do anything else… “Do you want me to lick you?” Piano’s voice came from above her. Hm… Pachira thought about it for a moment, before timidly replying.  
“Okay.” She squeaked. “But… you have to hold me again after.”  
“Of course I will.” Piano chuckled, as if he wasn’t going to do that anyway.


	4. Happy Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little gift fic for Pachira's owner, for her birthday. I’m sorry it’s kind of short… I didn’t realise it was your birthday so soon ^_^’ But… I think it’s cute anyway, and I think you’ll like it… I hope you do :) Happy birthday my precious cute friend!

The house was cosy and warm, with the smell of freshly cooked dinner flowing through it. Pot roast with creamy mushroom grits, and mashed potatoes. It was Pachira’s favourite, and full of all the nutrients she needed right now. Piano had made it for her. He hoped he’d done it right… he’d never made it before, but he wanted to do as much as he could for her. He always wanted to do as much as he could… especially now. Dinner was a small thing, but hopefully it helped. Pachira usually did the cooking. Piano had helped out with a lot of her chores during her pregnancy, but she’d still enjoyed making dinner most of the time. She’d planned to make it for another three weeks at least, but… things had happened. They’d been given two gifts early, on the 21st December, just in time for Christmas. Now… Piano was making dinner, while his wife fed their babies in the lounge.

That was where he was headed now. Dinner was done. He’d set the table already; he just needed to get Pachira. He entered the lounge, and was greeted by a soft, homely atmosphere. The main light was off; the room was lit only by lamps and the pretty, colourful lights of their Christmas tree. Soft music was playing from the music box, a Christmas decoration Pachira had bought to make the house more festive. She’d bought all the Christmas decorations, actually… Piano had helped her decorate and suggested a few things, but Pachira was more gifted with design than him. She was more gifted with most thing… he was lucky to have her. He was grateful to have her. And now, even more so. Now that she’d given him two of the most precious gifts in the world.

Pachira turned her head when she heard his footsteps, and smiled tiredly at him.   
“Hi…” She uttered sleepily, still exhausted from giving birth that morning. She’d managed to sleep a little, but still… she was so comfortable now it was easy to drop off… She fought to stay awake though; she knew he was cooking for her.   
“Hello.” Piano smiled. He stared at her for a moment. She looked… beautiful. Honestly, it was the most perfect vision he would ever see in his life. His wife sitting there, warm and comfortable in his home, with his new-born babies in her arms. They were sleeping softly, nestled against the comforting warmth of their loving mother. A mother who had carried them so carefully, who had so bravely and gracefully brought them into the world… Piano couldn’t put into words how proud he was of her. How amazing she looked, just sitting there. Honestly, he didn’t feel worthy of her… but he was determined to become worthy. He would spend the rest of his life making sure he was. 

He approached Pachira, taking a seat next to her on the sofa. He put his arm around her and nuzzled his beak against her cheek, causing her to smile. “How are they…?” Piano uttered, gazing down at his babies. His beautiful, precious babies. One boy, one girl. They each had traits of both their parents… so they were rather strange-looking, but they were beautiful to him. And they were beautiful to their mother, and their parents loved them so much. Piano couldn’t wait for them to be old enough for him to tell them. But… he knew he had to enjoy them as much as he could now, while they were still young and needed him. He knew how fast babies could grow. He hoped he could give them everything they wanted…   
“I just fed them…” Pachira replied, handing one of the babies to him. The little boy. Piano took him carefully, and held the baby against his body, his heart immediately warmed by the tiny gift he loved so much.   
“Ssh, ssh…” He soothed, rubbing his beak gently against his son’s forehead. He didn’t want to wake him. “Well… dinner is ready. Shall I bring it in here?”   
“No… I’ll come.” Pachira held their little girl out to Piano. He smiled, and gently placed the boy in the moses basket in front of them, and took hold of his daughter. He gazed down at her, his heart warmed twice as much. She was beautiful…  
“… Alright then.” Piano softly nuzzled his beak against the baby, before placing her down beside her brother. He looked at Pachira, and licked her cheek fondly, causing her to giggle a little.   
“I love you.” She said, and kissed his beak.   
“I love you too.” Piano placed his arms around her, and hugged her for a long moment, closing his eyes. This was perfect. Definitely the best Christmas ever. He’d had no idea he’d be spending it with a family of his own. He couldn’t believe how happy he felt right now. How… at peace. With everything. With the world, with his life… it was as if he was supposed to be here. He didn’t really believe in fate, but… this felt like fate. Like it was the only reason he’d been put in the world… to have this moment. With Pachira, with their babies… It was perfect.

He lovingly lapped at her neck, and slowly released her from his grasp. He stood up, and allowed Pachira to lean against him as she rose to her feet as well. She was still in a little pain from childbirth, and Piano tried his best to take away any physical strain. She took hold of his hand and he squeezed it, and they headed for the dining room.


	5. NSFW Commission - Free Time

“Thank you for doing this…” Piano looked gratefully at his younger brother, as Piccolo Junior loaded the twins’ belongings onto his shoulder.  
“No problem…” Piccolo looked down at his niece and nephew, smirking slightly at the looks of excitement upon their faces. They loved seeing their dad’s family. Piccolo couldn’t imagine why, but he had to admit, he was happy to spend time with them. They were good kids, just… time consuming. Piano and Pachira had barely had a break since they were born – almost two years ago now. Piccolo thought it would be nice to give them time off for a few hours… “Okay. Are we ready?”  
“Yeah!” The kids exclaimed, and jumped onto Piccolo’s back without so much as looking at their parents. Piano and Pachira giggled, and fondly waved bye-bye to their babies.  
“Have fun.” Pachira smiled. She watched as Piccolo flew away, and Piano closed the door.

He turned to look at Pachira. Hmm… what now? Honestly, he… wanted to take her straight to the bedroom. They’d done it a few times since the children were born, but it was always more difficult… at any moment one of them could cry or wake up from their sleep, so Piano and Pachira were always on edge, and never really enjoyed it as much as they used to. And honestly… they were usually so exhausted in the evenings that sex was the last thing either of them wanted. Now, though… it was still early in the day, and they were alone… Piano couldn’t help but… want to. Was that selfish of him? Pachira probably wanted to have a decent lunch, and catch up on sleep…  
“Well, um…” Piano cleared his throat, and looked towards the living room. “I’ll, um… make us some tea. You sit down…”  
“Okay…” Pachira mumbled sheepishly. Hmm… she seemed slightly off. Was she alright…? … She probably missed the children. It was hard for her to leave them. Piano smiled at her warmly, and made his way into the kitchen, leaving her to take a seat on the sofa.

It wasn’t long before he joined her. He placed two cups of tea on the coffee table in front of them, and sat down beside her, trying to ignore the strong urge he had to bend her over and… enjoy her. Oh, this was annoying. He was annoyed at his lack of self-control. They had a few hours together – that was rare, and all he could think about was sex? It was selfish!  
“So…” Piano smiled, studying the look on Pachira’s face. She still looked unsettled… her cheeks were slightly flushed… Was she sick…? “What do you want to – oh!”

He gasped, taken aback when Pachira suddenly lunged at him. She threw herself into his arms, knocking him back against the sofa and slammed her lips onto his beak, her arms locking around him in desperation.  
“Mmm!” Pachira squealed against him. “Hurry! We don’t have long!”  
“H-Hurry?” Piano uttered, between fast, fierce kisses. His heart was racing. He’d never seen her like this before! She was so… keen! He opened his mouth and quickly caught her tongue with his, allowing himself to be swept up in a moment of passion. He’d almost forgotten how good she tasted…  
“Mm-hm!” Pachira nodded frantically. “I don’t want to waste any time! Please, Piano!”  
“Alright!” Piano cried, his own desperation growing faster than hers. He didn’t even realise his hands were already on her buttocks, hungrily grabbing clumps of her flesh like starved animals. He felt a tightness in his pants that hadn’t been there before, but as soon as she’d touched him his organ had sprung into action, keen to be taken out of hiding. He clumsily reached for his belt and loosened it as much as he could, before his hands slammed themselves onto Pachira again. He pushed her onto her back and climbed on top of her, grinding his clothed erection against her body as he keenly grabbed her thighs.  
“Ah!” Pachira gasped a little, a blush forming on her cheeks as his claws grazed her flesh. He wasn’t being careful…  
“S-Sorry!” Piano panted. “Did I hurt you?”  
“Mm-mm. it’s okay!” She nodded, taking his beak in her hands. She parted her lips and entered into another deep kiss, pushing her tongue against his as they explored each other’s mouths. She wrapped her arms around his back, hugging him and pulling him closer to her, desperate to feel his weight on top of her again. She’d missed him… “If…” Pachira whimpered shyly. “If you want to be rough, I… I don’t mind…”

_**Okay**_! Piano felt a wave of excitement travel through him – it was like his penis was celebrating! It was a little embarrassing… But he went with it. Pachira shrieked as Piano roughly grabbed her and flipped her onto her front, over the arm of the sofa. Kami, he could hardly wait! He lifted up her dress and pulled down her underwear, then was about to pull out his throbbing organ when she stopped him. “W-Wait!” Pachira gasped. “Piano…” She looked at him timidly. “Do you mind if we… go upstairs? It’s nicer.”  
“Up… upstairs?” Piano panted. Seriously? She wanted to relocate _now_? He was just about to put it in! … Fine! Whatever! It would be quicker to just move than to argue about it. “Okay.” Piano nodded, and hurriedly scooped her up into his arms. 

Pachira bit her lip in excitement as he carried her up the stairs. She felt like they were on their honeymoon! She clung onto him tightly, nestling herself against his warm chest. She could feel his heart beating…  
“I love you.” Pachira smiled. She squeezed him tightly, planting a wave of kisses on his beak.  
“Haha…” Piano blushed. “I love you too.” He reached the top of the stairs and nuzzled his beak against her cheek; he could feel her smile… He hugged her tightly, holding her close against him. It was nice to do this… For a moment, Piano calmed down a little, and enjoyed holding her in his arms. He didn’t often get to do this… of course they hugged a lot, but… not for very long. If they hugged each other during the day, the kids usually wanted to join in. Which was nice, but… Piano had missed having Pachira all to himself. He closed his eyes and held his beak against her lips, enjoying her soft kisses and the warm embrace… until his urges got the better of him again, and he stepped into their room.

He tossed her onto the bed, grinning at the sound of her giggling as they undressed themselves. It had been a while since he’d seen Pachira naked during the day… they only really got the chance to do it at night, if they weren’t too exhausted. Now though… she was here, naked in front of him. … She was beautiful. Piano stared at her, his eyes hungrily taking in every inch of her form. Her soft skin, her slim top, her curves… Pachira had a gorgeous body, Piano had always thought that. She was just… stunning. And shy… A small blush formed on Pachira’s face as Piano’s staring made her self-conscious, and she looked at him.  
“Are… are you going to do it, then?” She asked timidly.

_**Grr**_! Pachira erupted into giggles as Piano let out an animalistic snarl and leapt on top of her, diving his beak into her neck. She squirmed and blushed, her heart racing in excitement as he planted kisses and bites all over her. She felt his hands smack onto her thighs, parting her legs for him. Then suddenly, he entered her. Pachira let out a sharp gasp at the sudden small pain of the invasion, but the pain quickly subsided when he began to thrust. It immediately felt good; she’d been longing for this so much… she couldn’t remember the last time they did it without being tired, or worrying that the kids might wake up. It was… so much better when she didn’t have to worry! Like they could actually just… enjoy each other. “Ah!” Pachira whimpered, biting her lip as he desperately thrust into her, pushing through her depths. “P-Piano…”  
“Am… am I hurting you?” Piano panted, gazing into her eyes. Her beautiful eyes… He’d waited so long to see her face like this. Her sweet, angelic face. He loved the way she looked when they made love. The way her cheeks flushed, and her lips parted a little… Oh Kami, she was gorgeous! He grabbed her wrists and held them above her head, pinning her down as he ploughed into her. Kami… he felt like an animal! He couldn’t control himself! She just felt so good. Her beautiful warm body, moist and tight around his organ… her soft skin… Piano buried his beak in her breasts, and opened his mouth to slather his tongue all over them. _**Mmmm**_! Delicious! She gasped at the sensation of his warm, wet tongue on her skin, and with a blissful smile forming on her lips, she shook her head.  
“It… it’s okay.” Pachira panted. “Don’t stop – ah!” She scrunched her eyes shut, her lips parting in ecstasy as he moved in and out of her, stimulating her in a way that she’d craved. She’d needed this… she’d needed to feel him inside her, and holding her… she’d missed him so much… “I love you.” Pachira whispered. She broke her wrists out of his grasp to wrap her arms around his back, pulling him into a tight hug and locking her ankles around him, giving him as much access to her body as she could. “Ah! Ooo… Piano…”  
“Oh Kami, Pachira…” Piano groaned, and cupped her face in his hands. He trailed his tongue up her neck to meet her lips and kissed her deeply, pushing himself as far into her body as he could. He just wanted to be close to her. He actually wished his penis was bigger, so he could go in further… she didn’t mind, did she…? He was still big enough for her, wasn’t he…? Having the children hadn’t… loosened her? Oh, but she still felt tight… mmm… “I – I love you too…” He panted against her neck, his hands eagerly caressing her body. Her soft squishy breasts, her smooth, round hips, her butt… Mmm… Pachira had a great ass. Piano had almost forgotten. He had to… He couldn’t help it. He needed to…  
“Oh!” Pachira gasped, confused when he suddenly broke out of her grasp and pulled out of her. She looked at him, about to ask him what was wrong when he took hold of her and flipped her onto her front. “Ah!” Pachira gasped. “Piano – _**ow**_!” She winced as he grabbed hold of her hips and yanked her up, pushing his organ into her in the doggy position. It was one of his favourites…  
“I – I’m sorry!” Piano panted, his eyes closed in hot bliss as he sank into her body. He could feel her ass against him. He grabbed it in his hands, kneading the soft squishy flesh. Oh Kami, it was so big and round…  
“Ow!” Pachira bit her lip, flinching in pain as he dug his claws into her in his excitement. “Pi – ah! Ah…” She closed her eyes, panting as he hit her _right there_. Oh… Oh, she didn’t want him to stop… “Mmmm! Piano…”  
“Oh…”

Piano uttered a low moan, his breaths becoming erratic as he slammed against her gorgeous butt. Kami, he wasn’t going to last much longer… oh… “Pachira…” Piano panted. He leaned down on top of her, moving his hands to her breasts to squeeze them, and pull her body up against his. He groaned, burying his beak in her neck as he grew closer. “Mm… mm…!” His eyes widened and he squeezed her tight as he became flooded with the most amazing ecstasy. Oh… Kami…  
“Mmmm…” Pachira moaned along with him, stimulated by his eruption. She felt so warm… “Piano…”  
“Mmm…”

Piano groaned against her, riding out his orgasm. Then he slowly moved away from her frame to flop down on the bed beside her. Oh, Kami… that was good. That was… very good. He closed his eyes, and smiled when he felt her lie against him, giggling in satisfaction against his chest. Piano wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his beak against her head, gently lapping at her with his tongue as he held her in a warm embrace. Pachira smiled, closing her eyes as she nuzzled into his chest. This was so nice… She hugged him tight, and moved her lips up to plant a kiss on his beak.  
“I love you.” She chirped.  
“I love you too.” Piano squeezed her tightly and kissed her back, and for a while they just lay in each other’s arms, enjoying a warm, undisturbed embrace.

*

“We’re back!” Piccolo called into the house as he stepped in, with the children running in before him.  
“Oh! Hello, my babies!” Pachira scooped them up into her arms, hugging them before she set them down again and smiled at Piccolo. “Thank you for watching them!”  
“You’re welcome.” Piccolo uttered. “Did you two have a good… day…?” His cheeks darkened slightly in embarrassment as he watched his brother and sister-in-law, holding hands and nuzzling each other’s noses as if nobody was around. They certainly seemed close… Piccolo could practically see the love hearts around them. They reminded him of Gohan and Videl after he’d taken Pan for the day… They always got like this afterwards as well, all lovey, and affectionate… Was this what couples meant by ‘alone time’? What exactly did they do that they couldn’t just do in the evenings…?

_Smooch_. Piano planted a kiss on his wife’s cheek, and looked at Piccolo.  
“Wonderful, thank you. Would you like to stay for dinner?” He offered, placing his arm around Pachira to pull her into a small hug.  
“Um… no thanks…” Piccolo sweat dropped, becoming more uncomfortable by the second. “I’ll… let you guys carry on with… this. Um – bye kids!” He didn’t give them time to answer before he headed outside. Romance always made him feel weird…


End file.
